


Seb's New Couch

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Request based off of Anthony Mackie's interview about Sebastian's five thousand dollar couch.





	Seb's New Couch

“Seabass, you sell an arm or a leg for this couch?!” Mackie shouted from the living room. “This had to have cost you at least five g’s.”

Sebastian let out a laugh as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. “Is it comfortable, Anthony?” He retorted as he handed him a bottle.

Mackie shot him a look that said “duh”.

“Then it was money well spent.” Seb took a long pull on his beer and shrugged his shoulders. “Did you come by just to offer me decorating advice?”

“Pfft, I don’t have taste this fancy, Seabass. I’m just a simple southern boy.”

“You’re a piece of work Mackie that’s what you are.” Sebastian shot back.

A knock sounded at the door, causing Sebastian to hop out of his chair and abandon his beer.

“Ding dong,” Chris singsonged as Seb swung open the door. He leaned in to give Sebastian a kiss but quick hands held him at arm's length. 

“I have a visitor,” Sebastian whispered to his boyfriend.

“Evans? That you?” Mackie shouted from the other room.

“The one and only,” Chris bellowed back. Chris dropped the bottle of wine and bag of food off in the kitchen.

“You come by to try out our boy’s new couch? I’d get up and give you a hug but this couch is so damn comfortable. Get over here! Feel how supple the leather is; it’s as soft as a damn baby’s butt!”

Chris let out a roar of laughter. He sat down next to Mackie, sinking into the plush sofa. “Ooh yes, it is very nice.” He concurred.

Chris watched as Seb’s cheeks flushed, clearly thinking back to the text exchange they’d had earlier today, where Sebastian invited his boyfriend over to take the couch for a spin. “It looks quite spacious, room enough for two people to lay together I suspect,” he mused. “You wanna cuddle Mackie?”

Anthony threw his head back in laughter, sidling up nice and close to Chris, while Sebastian choked on his beer. Sebastian shot a sharp look to Chris who just grinned back at him.

“Don’t be jealous, Seabass. I could never cheat on you with Evans. You’re my ride or die,” Mackie reassured.

“Ha Ha,” Seb feigned a chuckle. “I think your wife might have something to say about that.”

“She knows all about us,” Mackie said straight-faced still playing into the gag. “She’s not the jealous type.”

“Well that’s good, but I don’t know how she manages to put up with you because I sure find it tiring as fuck,” Sebastian retorted playfully.

With a hand pressed to his chest in faux-offence, Mackie turned to Chris. “Can you believe this Evans? He doesn’t appreciate me. You know what they say Sebastian. You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

“If we scoot, we can make room for three,” Chris teased, as if to mediate the situation. He patted the soft leather, beckoning Sebastian to sit between him and Anthony.

Sebastian squished into the too small space between them. He was afraid that his body was going to betray him by lighting up like a firework from just being pressed so close to Chris, but Mackie’s loud bellows kept the lust at bay.

Mackie turned on the football game. Sebastian was pretty sure he was currently perched in the middle of a war zone considering the game was Chris’ New England Patriots vs. Mackie’s New Orleans Saints. 

After the first touchdown where he’d almost lost an eye to Mackie’s unwieldy elbow and Chris’ death grip on his knee, Sebastian returned to the safety of the kitchen where he busied himself with snacks. He was pouring a bag of chips into a bowl when strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips pressed against the base of his neck.

Sebastian instinctively melted against the strong form behind him, but a loud cheer from the living room had him quickly pushing away from Chris.

“I’m sorry our plans were spoiled,” Sebastian apologized in a whisper. “He just showed up and you know Mackie, guy can’t always take a hint.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here with you and watching my team kick his team’s ass. All is good in my book.” Chris assured.

“I thought the Saints were up?” Sebastian asked, his knowledge of football may limited but he knew how to read a scoreboard.

“They’re down right now, but Tom and the team are going to win it by a landslide,” Chris stated confidently, as if no other possibility existed.

“Sure love, whatever you say,” Sebastian said before giving Chris a kiss so quick that their lips barely brushed. Then we went back to minding his bowl of chips.

“What’re you doing in there? Growing potatoes?” Mackie chided. “Evans, your team needs you. Better get back in here.”

“On my way,” Chris shouted over the sound of the running game commentary. 

He cupped Seb’s chin and pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss. Sebastian’s head dizzy with lust as Chris whispered low in his ear, “When Mackie does finally leave, you can bet your ass we’re going to christen that couch.”

For the rest of the evening, Sebastian took residence on the armchair, giving him much needed space from both Chris and Mackie’s flailing limbs and rambunctious shouts whenever their teams did anything.

 _Why did football games take so long?_ Sebastian wondered. Ever since Chris had teased him back in the kitchen he’d been unable to think of anything else. Thankfully, the chip bowl was strategically placed in his lap. 

The game droned on, field goals and touchdowns during the brief moments the teams actually played. Sebastian could feel his eyes grow heavy.

*** 

He awoke some time later, the chip bowl having been replaced by a cream-coloured cashmere blanket the girl at the store had insisted was the perfect accessory to his new couch. The room was dark and quiet, the television having been turned off when Mackie headed out. Sebastian’s gaze swept the room and he noticed Chris asleep on the couch, one propped arm acting as a pillow and the other laying on his chest.

Sebastian admired his form, the way his t-shirt rode up and exposed that perfect strip of skin above his jeans. 

He made his over to the couch and lay down beside his boyfriend, partially covering them both with the comically small throw. Chris’ body was warm against his back, the rise and fall of each breath a steady comfort. It wasn’t the christening they’d planned but this was somehow even better.

“There’s my Sleeping Beauty,” Chris rasped in Seb’s ear, his arm wrapping around him and pulling him even closer. Sebastian loved being enveloped in Chris’ arms, there was no other feeling of comfort and safety quite like it. 

“Mackie suggested we dip your hand in warm water so you’d piss your pants,” Chris revealed in a whisper. “But lucky for you, I talked him out of it.” He pressed a warm kiss on the skin below Seb’s ear. 

“My hero,” Sebastian teased, intertwining his fingers with Chris’. “Did your team win?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Don’t they always?” Chris answered.

“I’m sorry I spoiled our plans for a second time,” Sebastian apologized.

“No complaints from me,” Chris assured. “I’m snuggled on an amazing couch with my baby in my arms. I’ve got everything I need.”

Sebastian’s heart swelled at the sincere declaration, he turned his head, pressing his lips to Chris’. 

“But if you keep wiggling that sweet ass against me, I might just have to do something about it.” Chris warned. 

Sebastian smirked and shimmied his hips again, well aware that Chris’ body was responding to his movements.

Quietly, he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips, “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
